A Crazy Night
by KojiMusaObsessed
Summary: James goes clubbing and meets Harley. Drinking, drug use, and gay s-e-x OH my! WARNING:I think I felt embarrassed writing this and I'm 24. definitely NOT for kids!


(note: this is set after when he appeared in Advanced Generation, before he left for Johto)

The music was too loud,

the room too dark,

the drinks too strong,

But that's how it is in a club. James grinned. It had been too long.

They had made a lot of cash selling their counterfeit wares at the latest competition, and had split up the money, then split up in the neon city lights. Meowth looked for the nearest all-you-can-eat pig out. Jessie and James had gone to the hot urban fashion shops, but split up somewhere between miniskirts and chaps.

Now, James, sporting a blue tank top with matching shorts, and black chaps over the shorts, had ducked into a club that promised no entry fee, just one drink required. He ordered a tequila-cassis sunrise and sat at the bar, surveying the surroundings.

Just then, a young man with long purple hair and blue eyes practically slid over to the bar, attacking a seat, and then asking the bartender for a wine spritzer because he was "abso-LUTE-ly parched!" It was none other than the king of camp, Harley.

James bit his lip as the effeminate man turned his way. "OH!...oh. I mean...YOU!" he said before bursting into maniacal laughter.

James raised an eyebrow. People that said HE was flamboyant, had obviously never seen this guy. "Yes. Me. James."

The man took a sip of his wine spritzer before extending his left arm out fully, and bringing an index finger back to his lips. "Sh-h-h! I won't tell if you won't!"

James sipped his drink. "Tell who, exactly? What?"

Harley came in real close and spoke...in the exact same volume. "Your girlfriend, duh! The one with the red hair!"

James shrugged. "I kind of know lots of girls with red hair. Plus she's not my girlfriend and there's nothing to know..." He looked into Harley's blue eyes. "Are you...OK?"

Harley giggled and pulled a small glass vial out of his pocket. He tapped out a tiny mound on the back of his hand, and brought it up to his nose and proceeded to inhale it deftly.

James tilted his head. "What's that? Some kind of performance enhancer?"

Harley said "Like I would need that, honey. This is much better. It's a psychedelic! Fucks...you...UP!"

James nodded. "This explains a lot." He held up his glass. "Lace me up. But not too much, wouldn't want to end up like you."

Harley giggled and sprinkled a pinch of it into James's drink while exclaiming "Fairy dust!"

"Thank you." James took a swig. "How long should it take?"

"It's a quick high...starts in 5 minutes, lasts about...2 hours!

James drank slowly through his straw. He felt Harley touch his hand gently.

"Maybe your outfit will start looking good." said James, smirking.

Harley pulled away and glared at him. Harley was wearing skintight rainbow pants with black boots and a black tank-top, and a bright pink gentleman's hat with a giant black ribbon on the side. (AN: based on a hat I own, and love)

"From you? Seriously? BTW, chaps are sooooo 80's."

"And the 80's so came back this year. Everyone knows fashion follows a 20 year cycle. Bell-bottoms and go-go boots, on the other hand..."

Harley fumed. "Stop narking, bitch."

"Why, are you going to hold a grudge against me?" James grinned. "By the way, where is your girlfriend?"

Harley looked at him, utterly confused.

"Well, you're not in jail, so I assume you haven't fucked her." James's glass was empty now.

Harley's dying brain cells worked hard to piece together the reference, and when it clicked James got a playful smack on the chest.

"Will you stop? That's disgusting..." James grinned. Harley continued to act like it was the end of the world "Especially when you fuck that red-headed dominatrix every night..."

"Which one?" said James offhandedly...and then realized Harley would have no idea what he was talking about, and he didn't want to get into explaining. "Anyway, I don't. And anyway, it's not your business. And anyway...oh. my. god."

Harley grinned. "Let's dance!"

And they went to the dance floor, which escalated to them purely gyrating against each other. The lasers started to become too bright. the bass beat thumping painfully. Harley whispered in James's ear "Let's go someplace quieter." and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he could move away.

Harley led him out. The cool outside air helped clear him up a bit, but he still felt...tingly.

"So just to clear things up, have you been with a man before?"

"Not answering."

"A woman, then?"

"Not answering."

"Well, I think I'll figure it out soon anyway."

They got to a hotel. it was Harley's room.

Harley turned on some Lady Gaga on his laptop and pushed James against a wall, their lips and bodies meeting. Harley ran his hands all over James's body. His hands went down...until they reached something very hard, straining against the fabric of the shorts. "You seem so uncomfortable..." said Harley, unbuttoning the shorts and releasing James's fully erect cock. Harley seemed genuinely happy as he knelt down to put it in his mouth. James, still reeling from his special drink, gasped at the new sensation. Harley seemed to know just the right places and right ways to move his lips and tongue. James looked down at the beautiful, flamboyant man and marveled at him. Harley's free hand hand gone to stimulate himself, his rainbow pants unzipped and down around his knees. Harley paused and stood up, to first help James out of his pants, and then to take off his own. He looked at James invitingly. James scoffed. "I don't suck cock, I have it done for me." Harley's mouth dropped open. "Wow, you are a bitch, now I see why you and her go so well together!" Harleys hands could not stop touching and stimulating. "Go on. Show me what you do with her." James glared at him. Harley looked at James's cock. "You know, all jokes aside. she would be very lucky to have this in her. It's quite impressive." Harley kissed James deeply. "Put it inside me." James reached for his shorts and pulled a condom out of the back pocket. Harley sat on the bed. James gently guided Harley to lay down on his back, and kissed him gently on the lips. He lifted Harley's legs up. Harley squealed "Oooooh! You like girls! You're trying to fuck me like you would a girl!" James shot him an annoyed look and nonchalantly opened the condom and slipped it on. "I can also tell this is not your first time, that was very smooth!" James put his middle finger into his mouth and started to massage Harley's opening.

"Chopper, is this going to hurt?" young James's voice quivered, his eyes filled with tears. "It usually hurts when it involves these kinds of things..."

Chopper put one of his slender fingers in his mouth. "It might hurt a little, I'm going to try and be very gentle though. When I put my finger in, push down a little bit. Like that. Does it hurt?" Chopper used one hand to stimulate the purple-haired boy's cock as he started to insert his finger.

"No...it feels good."

"I'm going to put something bigger in. If it hurts, just tell me, I'll stop."

"What are you doing?" Harley asked, annoyed.

James snapped back to the present. "I'm going to put it in, like you asked."

Harley shook his head. "Aren't you from Team Rocket? You're a bad guy. I thought bad guys did it rough!" James's eyes widened.

"But...you'll probably bleed if I put it in now, I need to..."

"No! Do it rough!" Harley's eyes brimmed with need. "Fuck me like a Team Rocket member would!"

James positioned himself, and with one quick motion was in to the opening of the condom. Harley yelled out, and bucked his hips in response. James held Harley's buttocks, pulling him up and down on his cock, watching Harley jerk himself off with one hand while supporting himself with the other. Harley couldn't control himself, the pain melted into pleasure, every sensation doubled by the high, everything went white-hot as he felt some warmth on his chest and stomach. James saw Harley lose control and come all over himself, which in turn made him erupt into the safety net of his condom. He was dizzy, but grabbed his shaft and made his way to the tissue box and trashcan. A faint buzzing sound came from his shorts. His phone.

*Jessie. You won't believe who I just fucked..." he giggled "No, we both know his pokemon suck. But I will take my fee..." He rummaged around for Harley's wallet, removed one bill "My drink" and one more "Travel expenses."

And he took some pokemon candies "This should be enough to give one to each of ours."

And he put on his clothes on and walked out to the street where Jessie was waiting for him. They went back to camp to give the candies to the pokemon.


End file.
